Vehicles can be used for the transportation of people or cargo. As an example, vehicles such as cars, trucks, buses, boats, airplanes, motorcycles, and other apparatuses can be used to convey people and/or physical objects between two or more physical locations.
Vehicles also can be configured for the preparation and serving of food. As an example, a vehicle can include one or more cooking apparatuses (e.g., stoves, ovens, water heaters, griddles, grills, etc.), food storage apparatuses (e.g., refrigerators, coolers, freezers, etc.), and power sources to operate each of the cooking and food storage apparatuses (e.g., electric generators, containers of fuel, etc.). Motor vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, van, or buses) configured in this manner are often referred to as “food trucks,” “catering trucks,” or “lunch wagons.”
In some cases, vehicles configured in this manner enable users to prepare and serve food in a mobile environment. For example, a food truck can include a stove to prepare food and a tank of fuel (e.g., propane) to operate the stove. The user can drive the food truck to a particular location, and upon arrival, prepare and serve food to consumers at that location. The user can subsequently relocate the food truck to another location, and prepare and serve food to consumers at the new location. This enables the user to prepare and serve food with a great degree of flexibility and mobility. This also enables consumers to obtain food more conveniently (e.g., from closer locations, from locations with otherwise limited food options, from locations that are unsuitable for a permanent stationary food preparation facility, and so forth).